


Unfortunate

by Seven_the_Maknae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate universe - Mafia, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Everyone Needs A Hug, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idol Kim Jungwoo, Lucas calls Jungwoo Uwu, Lucas father is crazy, Lucas is lonely, M/M, Mafia! Lucas, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Violent scenes are marked, aged up Jaemin, aged up Jeno, and flirty, background relationship tho, doctor Jeno, im soft, jungwoo is soft, light Violence, mafia, nurse Jaemin, they're boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_the_Maknae/pseuds/Seven_the_Maknae
Summary: He'd read a lot of books describing love as a warm feeling. Feeling like the person was their home. Butterflies in the stomach and stuff. The soft side of love and the passionate. He wondered what it would be like to hold someone in his arms and feeling at ease. Knowing that he'd never find 'the one' only hurt more.As the son of a Mafia boss, Lucas had everything. If one didn't take into account the lack of a mother or a person to love that is.Or: The adventure of Lucas and Jungwoo trying to adjust to each after Lucas' dad misunderstood the concept of stanning.





	1. Chapter 1

Lucas never thought of himself as lucky or born privileged. Ever since he could remember he never had to worry about money or not having anything. Well, except for a mother, real friends and a normal life that is.  
Long story short - Lucas was the son of the well-known Mafia boss Wong Luoyang, and he hated it. His mother, Wong Thawan, had hated their life as well, that's why she left them when Lucas was still a little boy. He didn't have too much memory including his mother, but from what he remembered he could tell, that his mother was a great woman that had to have had reasons to leave her beloved son.  
He never had forgiven his father for causing his mother to leave. Luoyang tried again and again but their relationship remained strained and Lucas tried hard to ignore his father as much as possible. Luoyang tried talking to him, then proceeded to try buying his way into Lucas' heart and by now he seemed to have given up. The heartbreak in his eyes every time his son ignored him was evident still, but Lucas chose to ignore it.

“Ten! How are you doing over there?”, he asked his childhood friend that currently visited Thailand in order to visit his family and to search for Thawan, even though he would never tell Lucas about that. Years and years of unsuccessful searching left him hurt already and Ten didn't have to make it worse by getting his hopes up again. He told his friend about his family and some weird game they played including walking on coconut shells or something weird like that. Lucas smiled a bit and sunk lower into the soft cushions of his couch as he listened to the familiar voice. He missed his friend, but he'd never refuse him visiting his family.

“Did you see it?”, Ten asked leaving Lucas wondering what exactly he was supposed to have seen. He heard a soft chuckle at the end of the line. God, he missed his friend.  
“I'm glad to listen to your life reaction then. A new teaser for Jungwoo's next album was released”, he explained and as expected caused an excited gasp from his friend. Lucas hastily opened his Laptop and searched for his Idol. When he clicked on the thumbnail his anticipation grew. He wasn't childish. He was a grown man, and he wasn't supposed to fanboy over some cute guy in Korea, but that was the only thing in his life, that was kind of normal and Lucas refused to let it go.

“I swear to god, Ten, Uwu is perfect”, he sighed as the short clip ended. He stared at the picture of the man at his screen. The dark blue hair, the soft but pretty facial features, the cute smile... Yes, Jungwoo or Uwu as he preferred to call him neared perfection. Lucas had found him one day when he was bored browsing for new music. Suddenly, there was this voice, this body and that face. After watching some clips of shows Jungwoo had taken part in, he'd completely fallen for him. Of course, he knew that he created an unreal figure in his mind, but he didn't care. Lucas would never find true love. He'd marry out of money, political reasons or other forced reasons some day but love? No, love wasn't supposed to take a place in his life.  
After swooning over Jungwoo for a while together with his friend they decided to say their goodbyes. Lucas was alone again. As it was late already, Lucas decided to simply go to bed. He watched the teaser again and after getting ready for bed, he slowly dozed off not noticing he had forgotten to shut his Laptop down.  
His dreams were confusing as ever. Random pieces of memories that he found no sense in and feelings of sadness and hurt that he forbid himself to feel when he was conscious. Lucas hadn't slept well since... well, he couldn't remember.

Waking up, turning to find the too large for one person bed empty and cold. Every morning the same routine and every morning it caused a feeling of loneliness in him. He released a soft huff and grabbed a cushion to hug. Burying his face in it, he imagined what it'd be like to feel love and to be loved. His father loved him, yes, but he refused to acknowledge it. His mother may have loved him but she left him. So what did love feel like? 

He'd read a lot of books describing love as a warm feeling. Feeling like the person was their home. Butterflies in the stomach and stuff. The soft side of love and the passionate. He wondered what it would be like to hold someone in his arms and feeling at ease. Knowing that he'd never find 'the one' only hurt more. It wasn't that he was inexperienced, no, he had experimented with men and women a lot and with his looks he didn't struggle too hard to find a willing partner. The lust and some sort of satisfaction, that he'd felt, but he never truly felt relaxed or something. He got it - having sex was fun and people were beautiful - but it was nothing more to him. He would never experience the feeling of 'making love' if it truly existed. He would never look into someone's eyes and think 'this is the one I won't leave ever again'. 

Shaking his head and wrapped himself harder around the soft but cold device in his arms. He allowed these kinds of thoughts only early in the morning when he was alone and could show his vulnerable side for once. Lucas craved a human to care for. It was moments like these, hugging a cold cushion like his life depended on it, that he realized how lonely he truly felt. He blinked away his tears and closed his eyes for a second. Afterwards, he untangled himself from his sheets and got up. Breakfast with his father. Oh, how he did not look forward to it.


	2. Chapter 2

“Yukhei!“, he heard the excited voice as soon as he entered the room. His father always made a big fuss about Lucas' arrival in the morning and it got worse.  
“I let them prepare scrambled eggs for you since that's your favourite, right?“ Not since he was a child, but he wouldn't make the effort of telling his father. He released a disgruntled huff and sat down.

“Luoyang, may you pass me the salt… please.“ His father, who had straightened up when his son finally directed his words at him, let his shoulders fall again and mumbled a soft ‘of course‘. Just after passing the demanded device the soft sound of footsteps coming closer got their attention.

The heavy door eventually opened itself. Lucas always surveyed his father in these moments. In front of his eyes, the older man, who begged for Lucas' attention a few seconds ago, became the Mafia legend that he was known for. His gaze got harder, his posture straightened, he became intimidating. Lucas had always hated these moments but nowadays they only confirmed the picture he had made himself about Luoyang.  
A well-known person entered the room. His facial features were very classical and Lucas had to admit that he was attractive. He himself preferred cute guys with the right amount of being cunning though.  
The handsome man cleared his throat and turned his attention to the older man after giving Lucas a respectful nod. His father's employees never knew how to act around the famous son. Everyone knew that Lucas ignored his father. The pathetic try of regaining his son's trust was a well-kept secret though as no one would fear a man begging for a boy's forgiveness.

“Sir, we examined the warehouse thoroughly, but we didn't find anything. They'd left some time before. Someone's warned them.“, he explained with a deep and set voice that conveyed no emotions. Lucas became curious. What kind of man was behind that bad boy image? A small smirk crept it's way to his face.

“Thank you, Jaehyun. Do you know who's the traitor?“, he asked the man, Jaehyun, and fixated him with a hard gaze. A nod.

“Very well. Try to get as much information as possible out of him then kill him“. After a deep bow and another nod for Lucas Jaehyun left and the room grew silent again.

“Anyway, where did we stop? How's that Ten guy? I heard you talked to him yesterday?“ the loving father delusion reappeared. Rolling his eyes at him Lucas bit in his croissant. He delayed talking to Luoyang as long as possible, but he had to answer him eventually.

“Stop surveying me. Yes, we talked. He's fine.“, he kept himself short ignoring the pang of hurt when he suppressed the need to talk to his father and get a hug from him. He remembered the good times, his parents were happy, and Luoyang had been an amazing father. He listened to his little Yukhei talking endlessly about this boy he saw that was sooo cute, and he chuckled and cradled the small boy.  
Lucas never outed himself as bisexual but his parents knew nonetheless. They never made a big deal out of it and loved him the same if not more. His mother always told people that her son had too much love to give. Now he had the same amount of love in him but no one to love.

“Fine that's great! Anything new with... you know… loove?“, after stretching the word long he had the audacity to wink. His father, cold-hearted Mafia boss with hundreds of victims a year, winked at him as he asked about his love life. Lucas couldn't help but laugh disbelievingly.

“How could there be when I have no privacy nor am I allowed to leave this place by myself.“, he answered and glared at his father. The man’s smile became fake as he tried to keep his facade.

“What about Jaehyun? He's good-looking, loyal, and he could protect you and I saw your smile. I could always order him to be your boyfriend.“, Luoyang tried again. Lucas couldn't believe what he had heard just now. Did his father really not know about the concept of love? He stood up quickly, his chair scraping loudly against the floor, and shook his head.

“I can't believe it, Luoyang. You will order him to love me? How about no? Fuck you.“, afterwards, he hurried out of the room. His name was yelled loudly after him, but he didn't care. The way to his suite seemed to be endless, and he was so lost in thoughts that he didn't notice the man in front of him. Running into him, he caused the both of them to fall down with Lucas on top of him.

“Woah. Careful“, a worried deep voice resonated through the room. He had managed to run into Jaehyun. How ironic. Apologizing he got up rapidly and tried to continue his hurried path to safety but two strong hands hold him back prevented him from doing so.

Lucas turned around, confusion written on his face, only to meet the still worried gaze of the man in front of him. Still holding him close, Jaehyun asked if he was okay. The younger nodded dumbfounded. A small smile appeared on Jaehyun's face and with it… oh god, dimples. One simply wasn't allowed to be good-looking, gentle and having dimples, duh.

“So what's the matter? Why is his majesty running around like that?“, he was smiling but his voice still conveyed worry. Lucas had a feeling he could trust the person holding him. He did not know if whining about his father to one of his servants was a good idea, but he had to talk to someone and disrupting his only friend’s family time was a no go. So he tried.

“First, he manages to scare my mom away, leaving me with no-one, and then he becomes overprotective as fuck and doesn’t give me any privacy. Therefore, I still am lonely, and as a way to help me, he offered... He offered to order you to be my boyfriend. The- the audacity...! Why can’t he just leave me alone?”

Before he could react in any way, he felt arms around him, pulling him into a hug. He stiffened first having forgotten the feeling of a hug. It didn’t take long though, and he melted into Jaehyun. He always knew that he’d missed it, but now that he had this warmth around him, he had to blink away some tears.

“You know, maybe he just doesn’t know how to behave around you. Loving you that much he must have noticed your loneliness, and he certainly feels bad about it. So why don’t you try talking to him, hm, explain it maybe? You could reconcile and you wouldn’t be lonely any more”, the man mumbled. The moment had been destroyed. Lucas let his arms, that had automatically found their way around the other’s waist, fall and took a step back. He didn’t want to have a good relationship with his father. Even if he didn’t act like a jerk he still tortured and killed people, innocent or not. Lucas didn’t want to be close to someone like that.

“Thank you, Jaehyun. I appreciate it, really, but now I’d rather be alone. See you!”, he continued his path to his area leaving behind a frustrated man. If only Lucas wouldn’t be that stubborn.

Later that evening, they both sat in Lucas’ living room. Lucas talked relentlessly about that guy called Jungwoo and his band, and he even forced Jaehyun to listen to some songs. They had fun - Lucas hadn’t been laughing carelessly like that since Ten had left. Jaehyun decided to protect the boy with everything he had, and he planned on going to his boss in order to ask to be Lucas’ new bodyguard. He had a feeling that Lucas only needed the right people around him to be happy again and stop his constant worrying, and he would try to find them.


	3. Chapter 3

A deep breath. Smoothing out the non-existing wrinkles of his shirt. Jaehyun was nervous. He stood in front of his boss’ office about to ask for a favour. Luoyang hated requests and stuff like that, so he would have to bring very good arguments. Well, here goes nothing.  
The intimidating man sat at his desk, working on what seemed to be finances. Slowly, he met his gaze, his grim visage void of any emotion, and raised one eyebrow. Jaehyun bowed and took the last steps to the chair in front of the big mahogany table. Sitting down he cleared his throat while being very cautious about his behaviour. The man in front of him had killed people for less than a weird facial expression.

“Sir, I am sorry to interrupt your work like that, but I have a suggestion to bring.”, he began not sounding as confident as he’d wished to do. Luoyang’s expression didn’t change a bit. He gulped, feeling hot and sweaty.  
“I think I’d made a great bodyguard for your son, Sir, as we get along pretty well. I think it would help him feel better and I may even be helpful for your relationship with him.”  
No reaction. Then furrowing the eyebrows. Slow nodding. Jaehyun got even more nervous.

“So, what you’re telling me is that you’ve talked to my son, and he told you about us. What else did he tell you?”, his voice remained cold, but it had an undertone to it that caused chills to run up and down his back. Jaehyun decided to not tell his boss about Lucas’ crush or his friend’s life. In fact, he wouldn’t tell him anything. God knows what that lunatic would do with that information.

“Nothing really, Sir. Unimportant stuff, the thoughts of young men with no real worries in their lives.”, he tried his best to sound nonchalant. He felt the sweat running down his neck. Luoyang stared right through him seeming to know all his secrets. Like a predator preparing to attack. Jaehyun didn’t like to be the victim of his gaze.

“You know, Jaehyun, I always respected you. You’re loyal and you’re never involved in pathetic, but very annoying attempts of revolts. I’m sure you want to tell me every. Detail. Now. You know I don’t like to ask several times, right? This is your last chance, lucky you.”, he growled causing the hair at Jaehyun’s neck to raise. Trying to steady his breathing, deep breath in, deep breath in, he straightened his posture.

“That’s right, Sir, you’re very... assertive and I admire you, therefore, I really do. As your proponent, you can trust me if I say that I’d waste your time telling you about that irrelevant conversation. Really, I don’t even remember most of it.”  
Time seemed to slow down when Luoyang got up, surrounded the table and placed a heavy hand on Jaeyhun’s right shoulder. Sending his blood pressure soaring, the man moved closer, until his breath ghosted over his ear. He had to suppress a shiver out of fear.

“I don’t trust, little one, and I hate people degrading my son. You’re due.”

\---

The pain was surprising. It started at the centre of his stomach, spreading gradually in every direction until it forced him to double over. He hung over the strong arm that’s fist still was pressed against his abdomen.

Breath.

A harsh tug at his hair made him throw back his head. He was couldn’t prevent the low sound of pain to come out this time earning him a second harsher tug.

Breath, Jaehyun.

“So, what did he tell you? Entertain me.”, an eerie smile was carved on Luoyang’s face. Jaehyun winced when he felt himself getting slapped. “Answer me, scum.”  
“He told me about his friend.”, he groaned. His voice was shaking even though he tried his best to keep his head up. “Ten. He’s visiting his family. There’s a boy that he fancies, I forgot his name, but he’s Korean. They talk on the phone a lot, Lucas and Ten.” There was something cold against his temple. Figuring it was his boss’ favourite knife to torture people with he tried to remember more.

“He considers dyeing his hair a different colour next time. Wants to go darker again.”, blood run down his cheek. The wound stung and Jaehyun was scared of what was to follow. The older let his fingers stroke down his right arm, causing goosebumps all over his body, and closed them around his wrist in an almost gentle way. Before Jaehyun could register, Louyang raised his second hand, grasping his arm, and kicked against it. The roaring pain that shot through his body caused the younger to scream, earning him another punch in the face, and nearly made him pass out.

“Tell me something that could help me, my friend.”, Luoyang purred into his ear. Jaehyun wanted to struggle, to help himself, but he knew that he’d never survive if he’d tried to flee. The knife was being smashed into his thigh. The following pain pulsated in a way that brought him to the verge of vomiting.  
Breath through the pain, Jaehyun. Do it for him.

“He wants to visit Korea to see this boy group.” He noticed his mistake too late. Luoyang’s smile grew even bigger causing him to seem even crazier. There always had been rumours about the Mafia boss having lost his mind after losing his wife, but Jaehyun never believed them. Until that moment, that is.

“Well, well, we can work with that, no? Who are they? Is there a favourite person? Tell me Jaehyun, I’m thrilled. Tell me. Now!“ He pulled the knife out of his leg, earning another whine from his victim – music to his ears. In a few trained swipes, he’d cut through the expansive shirt and the pale skin underneath. The light fabric turned dark red in a few moments. Jaehyun’s breathing grew heavier and Luoyang loved it. He was so close to getting his little boy back. His little angel that he’d do anything for. Why couldn’t he see all the things he did just for him?  
“What... What will y-ou do with the... ugh information, Luoyang?” the younger whimpered. It was almost endearing how he still cared for others when he clearly was in a lot of pain, what with a shattered arm, a deep stab wound in his thigh and his back that he drew blood from.

“Oh, I just want to know, my dear. Don’t worry.”, he giggled. Starting to draw an abstract picture on Jaehyun’s back with the sharp tool in his hand he broke out in laughter. “Look at you, putting others above you. You poor, pathetic scumbag.”

“P-Please stop. I beg you.” He’d given up on his pride now. A chuckle. Another stab into his thigh. “It’s Jungwoo. Kim Jungwoo. Please don’t…“ Then he faded.  
Luoyang let him fall to the ground smiling contently. He cleaned his knife with the fabric of Jaehyun’s sleeve, then thought ‘fuck it’ and kicked him a few times for good measure. His rage still not being over he did it once again, this time aiming at his head.

\---

He was bored out of his mind, so he called Ten. They talked for a while until his door was being slammed open. A body tumbled on the ground and heavy breathing resonated through the room.  
“Ten, I have to go now. I’ll explain later” He ended the call and threw his phone onto the pillow next to him. Afterwards, he rushed to the person and cradled their head into his lap. The groaning man’s breathing stopped for a moment, then continued in a way faster pace. Lucas’ heart skipped a beat when he recognized the swollen face as Jaehyun’s.  
“Jae, who did this to you? What happened? Oh my god, you need help.” He stammered and stroked the man’s hair softly. Addressed let his eyes wander over Lucas’ face, but he didn’t seem to be able to focus his gaze.  
“I’m so sorry.” Then the bleary-eyed lost his conscious. Lucas panicked until he could feel the pulse at his throat. Weak, but it was there.  
After having Jaehyun brought to the infirmary Lucas found himself turning and tossing underneath his sheets. What did he mean? What was he sorry for? Who hurt him and what for? Only the knowledge of Jaehyun being safe and painless thanks to strong painkillers now let him drift off to sleep eventually.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary for the violence part:
> 
> Luoyang tortures Jaehyun until he tells him about Lucas' crush on Jungwoo
> 
> So, I hope you like the chapter even though poor Jaehyun has to endure a lot..:(  
> I know it's not that interesting until now, but Uwu will arrive soon, I promise! 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment!:)


	4. Chapter 4

It was late at night when Lucas felt like the mattress was moving. His sleep had been weird and his dream even more confusing, so he didn’t bother investigating the weird movement and closed his eyes again.

Everything around him was pitch black. After some time the room got brighter and brighter with every second. Various sentences were thrown at him.  
“I’m so sorry.” Jaehyun breathed. “Try to get as much information as possible out of him then kill him.“ His dad ordered. “I love you Xuxi. You’re my precious angel you know that?” His mother cooed.  
The light got brighter and brighter blinding him. Along with it came a high and loud noise. He felt so much pain. His eyes, his ears, his body. Everything hurt.

He tried walking but his legs gave out, and he found himself lying on the ground. Crawling seemed to be impossibly hard and exhausting. The air around him got heavier. Breathing was hard. He felt like he was suffocating, and he tried screaming for help but all that came out was hot air and a pathetic screech.

Lucas woke up sweating and breathing way too fast. He needed a few seconds to remember where he was. The tension in his body faded, when he took in the wall in front of him with pictures of him and Ten, causing him to sigh. He tried to sooth his way too high heart rate by telling himself that it just had been a nightmare – as every night. He was fine. Well, as fine as one could be in his situation.

Closing his eyes again he turned around and slung his arms around his morn-ing cuddle cushion. Only that there was no cushion this time, no, he felt warm limbs in his arms. His breathing stocked and he stopped every movement. Listening closely, he even was able to hear soft huffs of someone breathing. Yep, there definitely was someone next to him. A person in his bed. He went sleeping alone though, he was sure about that. Panic rose in his chest. Slowly, he opened his eyes fearing the worst.

“What the fuck!” He scrambled backwards out of his bed pulling the blanket with him. When he had taken together all his bravery he re-emerged slowly from the ground showing only his wide opened brown eyes. The scream that wanted to escape his throat could be stopped in the last moment.

There on his mattress lay Jungwoo. Fucking Kim Jungwoo. Uwu. The Idol. On his bed. Rubbing his eyes he checked again and again and every time his sight cleared he was proven right again. Uwu right in front of him.

Weirdly enough, his next reflex was texting Ten: >>Kim Jungwoo’s in my bed<<

His next step was getting closer. Carefully, he crawled back on top of his bed always cautious of the sleeping person. Up close, he realized the prominent blue, violet and green colors around Jungwoo’s jaw. So he didn’t just appear next to Lucas out of free will. Lucas was disappointed but not surprised.

Noticing his shaking body he pulled the blanket from the ground and put it on top of Jungwoo’s frame. Being in a kind of trance he took some time to admire the beautiful face and the soft bed hair. Just when a smile appeared on his own face he was able to regain his senses.

“Wait. Kim Jungwoo is right in front of me. What the actual fuck.“ He repeated himself and got out of bed after checking if the man was warm enough now. He put on his big fluffy bathrobe and left his room. The way seemed to be shorter than normal and he stood in front of his father too soon.

“Luoyang. Why do I wake up to fucking Kim Jungwoo next to me?” He asked his voice not as furious as it was supposed to be. The older man folded his newspaper and smiled at his son. The panic in Lucas’ chest had a comeback.  
“Good morning, Yukhei. I’m glad you noticed your present. You’re welcome by the way.”

Was he for real? Lucas didn’t even know what to say to the other. His brain seemed to be overheating as too many thoughts flew through it but Lucas wasn’t able to take hold of one of them. He cleared his throat. He coughed.

“So… So it was you? He’s here... here in my room, because you what. You kid-napped him? I knew you were insane, but abducting a famous idol is a whole new level, Luoyang.”

The terrifying smile on his father’s face fell.

“I thought you liked him. You wanted him so you got him. Show some gratitude – I raised you better, Yukhei.” He growled and got up from his chair. “Whatever. Now you’ve got him. Do what you want with him. Just know that he can’t return for obvious reasons.”

So that was it. Lucas left the room without another word to his mad dad. What should he do with the korean boy now? He couldn’t let him go back home as he would rat them out and Lucas preferred to live in freedom, thank you very much. 

He couldn’t force him to befriend him, that’d be weird. He would have to improvise when he talked to him then.

A smile found its way on his lips when he checked his phone. Ten got the situation right as surreal as it may seem.

>>Hell yeah, that’d be great.<<  
>>Wait what. Knowing Luoyang you’re for real. What the fuck?<<

Good to know that they had the same paths of thinking. He quickly typed in an answer to his friend then put his phone away and walked to his room. In front of his door though he stopped again and took a deep breath.

Could one call this a fan meeting yet?


	5. Chapter 5

After knocking softly on the door to prevent Jungwoo from being startled Lucas entered the room slowly. His head first and then his body that had lingered a bit longer behind the protecting wood. The boy, that he’d left behind, was still on top of the bed, but he sat upright this time, eyes wide open and body tense as if he was ready to flee any moment. His gaze was hefted on the newcomer.

“Ugh... Hi. So... You’re probably scared, huh? That… yeah that’d be normal, I guess since you’re not really here because you want to”, Lucas chuckled nervously. He probably didn’t seem too intelligent right now, but in front of him was his bias and how would one deal with a situation like this one anyway? Ten would laugh his ass off if he was here.

The fear in Jungwoo’s eyes retreated a bit and instead confusion was written all over his face. Lucas felt kind of relieved to at least have lessened the fear in the beauty’s eyes.

“My name’s Lucas and you’re... well my father thought it’d be a great idea to bring you here without asking me first. Sorry for that, he just doesn’t know where to stop”, he had to stop himself from rambling on and on. The boy in front of him didn’t seem to feel like talking and Lucas didn’t know what to say next.

He took his time to study him again - he never thought he would be able to do so in real life – and noticed the shaking of the well-sculpted figure on his mattress. He hesitated shortly before raising his voice, again, causing Jungwoo to flinch.

“Are you… I know you’re probably just really afraid, but I still want to ask, so... are you cold?” Great. Making himself look like an idiot seemed to be Lucas’ greatest talent lately. Jungwoo didn’t react first, but after a few moments of awkward silence, he finally nodded his head. Relief to finally see any reaction from the poor boy spread in his body caused one corner of his mouth to move upwards. In fact, Lucas was so happy about one little movement that he nearly forgot to react in any way.

A soft chuckle. Jungwoo seemed to be as surprised as him when they realised his reaction. Lucas practically beamed once the information got to his brain. The scared boy had chuckled, it was an incredibly adorable sound, but what was even more important: he seemed to have at least some sympathy for Lucas.

“Here, take... take this. It’s mine, yeah well it obviously is, but you can have it. It’s yours now. If you want it, that is... Wow, this is awkward. I’m sorry” He babbled when he got a jumper from his closet and placed it in front of the sitting blue-haired boy. Jungwoo quickly took it into his hands and put it on. It was a bit oversized causing to make him look even smaller (yes, Lucas thought of Jungwoo as smol and adorable, thank you very much) and even cuter. After shuddering slightly because of the new cosiness Jungwoo decided to finally talk to the blonde boy.

“Why am I here, Lucas?”

His inner fanboy went batshit crazy. This voice – so soft – caused him to drop all his uwus. It was very hard for Lucas to switch from a dramatic, kind of embarrassing fanboy to the serious mafia son that he was supposed to be. It had to be weird for Jungwoo, too, to be kidnapped only to wake up to an odd, over-grown fanboy.

“I may or may not am your fan – oh god, that’s so strange, sorry – and since my father has lost his relation to reality, he kind of... gifted you to me? He thought I would forgive him, I guess, but well... Yeah that... that’s it” He blushed furiously and averted his eyes from the handsome face to a point behind the boy.

“So... You didn’t want me here originally? I could leave then?” The hopeful tone hurt Lucas deep down, of course, he wouldn’t want to stay with him, he knew that he was being unrealistic and naive. He shook his head and could watch as the growing smile faltered and the newfound hope shattered.

“I’m sorry, Uwu, but since we’re kinda the biggest Mafia around, I can’t just let you leave. I’m not into the whole killing stuff, but even I have to admit, that it’d be reckless to do so” He explained to him, hoping to sooth the anger a bit, and realized the slip of his nickname too late. The blue haired boy was not reacting any more, his facial expression neutral and his body posture tense again.

Lucas felt incredibly uneasy and decided to escape the situation quickly. He excused himself another time before turning his back and leaving the room. His legs brought him to the infirmary, to Jaehyun’s bed to be exact, where he was greeted with a weak smile. Jaehyun looked terrible. He had band-aids around his head, and pretty much his whole torso, his left arm and right thigh were in plasters and his face was black and blue with several cuts, the biggest over his right temple. Connected to his right arm, the intact one was an infusion with strong painkillers. Lucas' heart clenched. He’d never hated Luoyang more than at this moment.

“I... God, I’m sorry, Jae. He has… no right to hurt you. Anybody. Fuck, I’m so sorry” His emotions took over, and he had to blink harshly several times to make his welling tears vanish again. Jaehyun’s smile grew a bit more honest before he shook his head slightly causing him to squint his eyes.

“I can’t... I ratted you out and you come here crying and apologizing? Didn’t know you’re such a good person, Lucas” he whispered with a hoarse voice. “Anyway, you’re not him. Don’t apologize. Did he… What did he do with the information?“

„Well, my bias is currently sitting on my bed with a bruise over his jaw, wondering why he woke up to this fanboy that embarrassed himself the whole time he was in this room” They both laughed at this. The whole situation was so surreal and painfully strange.

They talked for about half an hour when Jaehyun drifted back to his well-earned sleep and Lucas returned to his room.

“Oh you’re... still here” he stated foolishly when he found Jungwoo sitting on his couch with a book in his hands. He still wore the jumper, and he seemed to be a bit more relaxed, as far as that was possible.

“Well, where should I’ve gone to? Trying to run away would’ve been pretty dumb considering who you are and where I am. So tell me, Lucas, where am I supposed to go, huh?” Lucas was taken aback. He knew it was normal for Jungwoo to be angry at him but it was just weird to see the boy that always plays the cute and innocent role in this state.

“I ugh... Yeah you’re right” Jungwoo snorted – yes, he snorted – at that “I’m sorry. This is new for me, too, okay? How about you take my guest room, hm? You could make yourself a home there. A room for yourself”

Lucas knew how bad his suggestion was. This room would never be a ‘home’ to Jungwoo and he certainly would not feel comfortable there, but he had nothing better to offer. The not-so-soft-anymore boy rolled his eyes and agreed. Lucas showed him the way to his room, which was a thing of seconds as it was right across from his own room and had the door slammed right in front of his face the second Jungwoo entered his new room.

A sigh escaped from his lips. What a great way to start what would probably be a long, long encounter with his bias.

It was only when Ten greeted him cheerfully, accusing him of having ignored him after his rude departure the day before and the mysterious messages after, that he realized he had dialled his friend’s number.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The parts spoken in mandarin are written in bold!:)

Lucas woke up by someone shaking his shoulder gently. He opened his eyes and saw darkness. After a few seconds, his eyes had adjusted to the conditions, and he recognized the person standing in front of him.

Jungwoo’s body was rather small, as he had his arms slung around his waist and the head hung low, gaze hefted to the ground with slightly tinted cheeks. He still wore Lucas’ jumper, which didn’t cause any fluttering in his chest, no, and his jeans.

“Please don’t get your hopes up. I had a nightmare and I didn’t know what to do or where to go. If you’re gonna make fun of me, I swear to god...”  
Lucas had to concentrate really hard to understand the low voice. His Korean skills lacked a lot, as he only learned a bit out of boredom and fanboying, and he needed some time to wake up properly.  
The boy in front of him – their position was quite awkward with Lucas lying under his covers cosily and Jungwoo standing there shivering – became more nervous with every second passing, while the younger still tried to form a real sentence in his head.

“Yes. Come... here”, he managed to whisper with a hoarse voice and patted the empty spot next to him. Afterwards, he got up and searched for some sweatpants he could lend to the other.  
Finally, they were laying comfortably face to face and neither knew how to fill the heavy silence. Lucas could’ve studied the other’s features for way longer if it weren’t for the indicators of discomfort in them.  


“So, I figured Korean is not your first language? How come you know it then?”, Jungwoo asked with a soft voice. His interest seemed to be genuine, which was surprising for Lucas, but not unwelcome. He explained to him, that he taught himself with the help of the internet because he had liked the language and understanding it was quite helpful. He continued by telling Jungwoo how he got into k-pop and which groups he stanned and why. His tactic of talking to him in order to help him to relax seemed to work well as the older’s eyes fell shut more and more often until they stayed closed and his breathing became deep and regular.  


The second time he opened his eyes, Lucas was covered by a warm weight on his chest. His heart fluttered softly when he let his eyes wander over the sleeping figure on top of him. Jungwoo’s head and torso were resting peacefully on Lucas’ chest and his arms held him tight while the younger’s rested lightly on his sides. Jungwoo’s face was relaxed and he pouted slightly with his face pressed against the surface underneath. Yes, Lucas could certainly wake up like this more often.

Brown eyes met his soon enough, maybe even too soon, with a heavy amount of sleepiness in them. Lucas cooed in his thoughts, with his gaze betraying his attempt of hiding his adoration, and he hoped the boy would fall asleep again, but spoken of decided to rather stretch his limbs and roll away from him.

The slurred good mornings were exchanged. Silence settled in. Jungwoo’s body grew tenser the more he seemed to be awake. Lucas felt awful.

“Listen. I’m sorry, I really am, but I can’t change much now. I can only try to help you feel as comfortable as possible. Anyways, I would like to visit my friend. You could join me...? He’s Korean, too, and he actually got hurt pretty bad for you”, the younger grumbled and sat up, rubbing his face in his hands to fasten the process of looking awake. “We can have breakfast with him“

„Wow, I know you told me he was pretty, but you never really mentioned that he’s stunning. Hi, my name’s Jaehyun. I’m the one who got beaten up for trying to save you, haha. It’s so nice to finally talk in Korean again, so thank you. Sorry for my rambling, it’s just weird to finally meet you, after having heard so much and I mean a lot about you. So... yeah, hi”

Lucas wanted to leave the room as soon as he had entered it. Jaehyun’s eyes lit up a bit when he saw the blonde boy, but they nearly fell out when he spotted the blue hair behind him. Jungwoo giggled softly which made all bad feelings vanish immediately and Lucas found himself relaxing fairly well.

They had breakfast and chatted, mostly the Korean boys with Lucas trying to follow their conversation, for a while. Jungwoo seemed to be relaxing as well, enjoying Jaehyun’s attempts of embarrassing the Chinese boy in front of him and telling him about his hometown.

After visiting Jaehyun, Lucas showed his ‘guest’ the rest of his new home, well everything that was allowed for him to see, and he managed to talk more fluently as time passed. His heart skipped a beat when they passed Luoyang’s office with the door standing open. He signalled for Jungwoo to be quiet, hoping that they could pass without being noticed, but luck wasn’t with them this time.

That’s why they found themselves standing in front of the big desk, that Lucas had learned to hate, bowing formally for the sitting elderly man. Lucas had to translate for Jungwoo and Luoyang, as neither of them spoke the other’s language.

**“Soo... that’s the pretty boy? Well, I kinda see it, really, you should be more grateful. Does he understand me?”**

Lucas replied that, no, Jungwoo only spoke Korean, and that he’d translate for them, if necessary. He hoped, that Luoyang would lose his interest, but he was proven wrong again as his father demanded to be introduced to their guest properly.

“Jungwoo, that’s Luoyang. He’s... he’s my father. Please be cautious, he’s dangerous for us all. Even for me“ he explained to the confused looking boy next to him.

“Well, then tell him that it’s my pleasure to meet him. I don’t know what should I say to him?” Jungwoo seemed to be nervous which caused Lucas to try to end this conversation. He didn’t want the other to be around Luoyang for too long. No-one should have to suffer through Luoyang’s intimidating presence for longer than needed.

**”He says it’s a pleasure to meet you. I am sorry, but I would like to show him the rest of this area, only the safe places, of course, so we have to leave now. Are you satisfied?”**

They exchanged a few empty phrases before they were free to leave – finally. Jungwoo was quiet again, but Lucas couldn’t judge him. Meeting his father for the first time surely was terrible, especially if one knew what he’d done in his life.

“I don’t like him. Your father I mean. I can not imagine growing up with him” were the first words spoken again by the blue-haired boy when they re-entered Lucas suite. Spoken to wanted to change to topic to lift the mood again.

“Well, we can’t change that, can we? I can change a lot of things though, so if there’s anything that will help you feel more comfortable here, tell me, alright?” He was rewarded with a small smile and a request that was easier to fulfil than he had anticipated.

A few hours passed, and they found themselves sitting together on Jungwoo’s bed, having chosen new furniture and decoration for the room. Jungwoo’s taste was as delicate and wholesome as his personality and appearance, so Lucas was not surprised when he ordered tons of blankets, cushions and fairy lights. The room would be cosy and fluffy soon and Lucas was happy to know that the other would feel more comfortable soon.

He had the unreasonable urge to cradle the other in his arms and kiss his forehead. This was new. Of course, he had a thing for Jungwoo, that was the reason the poor guy was here, but he never actually _felt_ something for him. This seemed to be more serious than his little fanboying before and Lucas was not happy about his realization.

Jungwoo was not here on his own. He was forced to be here, and he simply learned to arrange himself with his new situation. He managed quite well, but he’d never be able to return any feelings. He could pretend to gain advantages and maybe get the chance to flee someday, but he’d never fall in love with his kidnapper. Lucas had to distance himself mentally and physically quickly or else he’d end up with a big problem.

That was why he left the room in a hurry and slammed the door behind him loudly. He knew he would hurt Jungwoo in a way, but him keeping distance was best for both of them. The other would agree with him for sure.


	7. Chapter 7

Two weeks. He had managed to avoid Jungwoo for two weeks. Jaehyun tried talking to him, as he befriended the other rather quickly, but Lucas insisted on staying away from the idol. He was sure it was for the best.

Laying awake way past midnight Lucas started to question his decision. Did he really do what was best for both of them or did he just run away from his childish feelings? Before he could overthink too much he got up and dressed casually to leave his room. He worked a lot lately, mainly to get his thoughts away from soft blue hair and stunning brown eyes, but he surely would find something to do.

Tiptoeing out of his room he turned around to close his door softly to not disturb his neighbour Jungwoo. Listening closely he realized that he could hear music from the other’s room, but before he could react he felt a warm hand grabbing his wrist and pulling him into it.

The hurt and anger in Jungwoo’s eyes stung deep down in his guts. Before he could even try to explain himself he got turned again. He was standing in the middle of the room while the older stood in front of his door as if to block the way out.

Lucas had a short time to admire the room. It was lit up by fairy lights and candles and the vibe was really calm and cosy. Tons of blankets and cushions, well-chosen decoration and a huge rug supported that feeling. If only Lucas could feel at ease under the cold stare.

“You like it? I had a lot of time since I was lonely mostly” Jungwoo told him. His voice was not accusatory but it lacked the typical soft undertone. Lucas fixed his gaze to the ground. “Look at me, Lucas. Why are you trying to deny my existence that hard? I don’t want to be here either but now you have to deal with me!”

His head snapped up to look into the face in front of him. Jungwoo thought he didn’t like him? All the effort to help him feel at ease, and he managed to do the exact opposite? The anger that shaped Jungwoo’s face at this moment spoke for itself. Lucas couldn’t deny that he looked hot like this, but he didn’t want to think about that while the other was mad at him for real.

“Listen, you’ve misunderstood my behaviour. I-“ he was cut off by the other.

“Oh, I am so sorry. Of course, I am wrong“ He lessened the distance by taking a few steps forward. “Next time I will read your thoughts to prevent any problems of communication”

Lucas had to suppress a chuckle. This was not the time. Jungwoo was irresistible, but he had to try to resist nonetheless. He took a few steps forward as well.

“No, I’m sorry. I thought I would help but I should’ve talked to you first” Lucas’ eyes searched for Jungwoo’s to intensify his apology. What he found was anger, hurt and something that seemed to be something like arousal. No, Jungwoo was not aroused, that Lucas was sure of, he got his hopes up too high.

“Well, yeah, you’re an idiot. You didn’t think about my feelings for a second. I may seem perfect with that Idol image, but I am human”

“So, you’re not mad because you were abducted because of me and you have to live here now without a chance to get back, but because I ignored you?”

They were close now. Only a few centimetres between their faces and their gazes locked. Jungwoo had to look up a bit with wide opened eyes and soft lips that were pulled into a frown. Lucas shifted his weight subtly to come a bit closer. Jungwoo crossed his arms that were now touching Lucas chest lightly.

“There are several reasons to be mad at you, nitwit. You just had to go and make my situation even worse by confusing me and my feelings, huh?”

The tension between them grew. He could not only imagine it.

He was proven right the moment their lips touched. It didn’t feel like the kisses that were described in all those fanfictions. Their lips were not as soft as pillows and fitted perfectly but the kiss was full of desperation and feelings that couldn’t be figured out. It was perfect in its own way, even though Lucas’ lips were chapped and their angle was weird. It was real.

It was real and it was short. Their automatically closed eyes shot open, and they scattered away quickly. Lucas was too overwhelmed to think properly. He’d just kissed Uwu. The famous Kim Jungwoo. Ten would never believe him.

“Abducting me, ignoring me and now you’re molesting me? What’s next?“ Jungwoo accused him in a high voice. He was blushing deeply and when he licked his lips in a nervous way Lucas couldn’t help but watch. He knew now what those lips felt like and he wanted to taste them again.

“Excuse me? You kissed me. Don’t pretend that I forced you!“ Lucas retorted and got closer again. They were both breathing fast and shallow. Jungwoo’s face got even redder. His eyebrows were scrunched together.

“Yeah, because you’re so hot and god-like. I could have anybody if a lonely loser named Lucas hadn’t just taken me for himself” He got closer as well.

“That Lucas surely is an egoistic asshole” Jungwoo was puzzled by his statement for a second and Lucas used his opportunity to close the gap again.

The kiss was just as desperate with Lucas arms slung around Jungwoo’s waist pulling him as close as possible. Jungwoo’s hands found their way to the other’s neck and pulled at the short hair there earning a low growl. Lucas bit lightly into the smaller’s lower lip and pulled at it before kissing it again to sooth the bittersweet pain. Jungwoo moaned, much to Lucas’ delight, and opened his mouth slightly to invite Lucas to deepen the kiss.

Their tounges met hesitantly first, but they fought a battle of dominance soon, while hands wandered over bodies. Jungwoo put his all into the kiss, trying to get closer and closer to Lucas while kissing him forcefully. Lucas tried to ignore the weird feeling he got for as long as possible but when he noticed the trails of wet tears over their faces he had to stop.

Jungwoo tried to get back to him in an instant but without success. When he realized there’d be no chance of continuing he started sobbing and pulled Lucas into a tight hug, pressing his face into his nape where his shoulder and neck met. Lucas tried to calm the shaking boy down by stroking his bag but to no avail.

That’s how they ended up lying on Jungwoo’s bed surrounded by soft pillows and fairy lights – one crying the other hugging him close.


	8. Chapter 8

Admiring long eyelashes on soft skin Lucas watched over Jungwoo. After crying and cuddling for a while the ladder had fallen asleep with his arms slung tight around Lucas’ torso. His nose was still a bit red and his eyes were swollen from all the tears, but he was beautiful nonetheless. Lucas’ gaze wandered to plush lips that had been on his a few hours ago. The longer he thought about it the more it seemed to be a surreal dream he had.

So much had happened in the last few hours. They had fought, they had made out and Jungwoo cried for a long time before falling asleep on top of and around Lucas and... Lucas was confused. Could it be that Jungwoo was feeling something for him already? Sure, he had felt the tension as well, and he couldn’t deny his little crush on the older., but still, he had not planned on kissing him so soon, way too soon for his taste.

He had enjoyed it, that was not the problem. The kisses were great, and they’d ended way too soon. Jungwoo’s tears had stopped them, and they forced them back into reality where they only knew each other for a few weeks without really talking to each other and Lucas was part of the mafia that had kidnapped the famous Kim Jungwoo. He’d rather they simply continued making out.

Why had he cried though? Lucas could think of several reasons. He could be homesick, being away from home in a strange environment, or he could feel lonely with Lucas ignoring him – he was friends with Jaehyun though, but maybe the fought or something. Lucas was really curious, but he was pretty sure that the other would still be mad at him.

“Ten!” he jumped into his friend’s arms as soon as he reached him. Earlier, he woke up to a text from the other that announced his arrival. He’d peeled himself out of Jungwoo’s grasp, of course not without admiring the view of a sleeping Uwu again, and rushed to get ready. As soon as he caught a glimpse of his best friend he began running towards him in a really childish manner, but he had missed Ten, so he thought he had the right to act like that for once.

It took a while until they had caught up properly. After telling Ten all about the weird encounter the day before and the Thai promising to search for some kind of explanation, Lucas asked for more details of Ten’s holiday.

“Oh uh... you know. I kinda got close to someone?”, Lucas’ eyebrows shot up, and he opened his mouth to complain when Ten added:

“ Yeah, yeah, don’t act all bitchy now, please. The right moment never came up, what with your k-drama at home. Whatever his name is Taeyong, and he’s... so fucking cute I swear to god”

I fit was possible, Lucas‘ eyebrows would be somewhere at his hairline right now. Ten never fell for anyone. Ten never _swooned_ about a person. That Taeyong had to be a demigod or something.

“He’s so small and fragile and polite and then suddenly he’s like sexy as fuck and teases me in public places and-“

“Wow, wow, wow. You’re close enough to _tease_? Now I’m mad for real! You’re obliged to tell me everything that happens the second it happens, got it?”

This time it was Ten that perked his eyebrows up.

“Oh, I’m sorry that I prioritized actually talking to him over texting you about what could be”

Lucas sighed internally. Ten could be a little sensitive sometimes, but well, therefore Lucas himself was childish, so they were even. He decided to stop pestering his friend and asked him cutely to continue with his story. Ten managed to act pissed for a few moments before actually starting to talk again.

“Okay, so he’s Korean – I see similarities here – and he’s very attentive and open-minded and ImayhavetoldhimaoutwhatImdoing... Anyway-“

“You did _what_ now? Are you out of your mind? You know that guy for a few weeks and you decide to what trust him enough to risk your freedom, your life even?”

Ten glanced uncomfortably at his watch, his feet and lastly back to Lucas.

“Well, not exactly. I did tell him that I have a job that’s very dangerous and is not really... above board”

They had come to the mutual agreement that Ten was an idiot for telling his crush and potential love interest about his job so soon. Afterwards, they continued talking until late at night, forgetting about a certain Korean boy being alone in his room worrying about the consequences of his behaviour the day before.

The next day, Lucas was woken up by his friend again. Before he could get annoyed though, Ten exclaimed to maybe have found an explanation for Jungwoo’s behaviour.

“Actually, it may or may not be Taeyong’s idea. Don’t kill me, I didn’t mention any names and Taeyong is becoming a psychologist, so he knows a thing or two”, Ten began, smiling softly at the mention of the boy

“So, he told me about the Stockholm-syndrome, you know the one about the victim falling in love with their abductor because they unconsciously choose the best way to survive. I know it’s hard to accept if one is the bad part of the relationship, but consider it”

Lucas frowned at this. He hated the idea of being so intimidating to Jungwoo that he would suffer from an official syndrome about creepy kidnappers.

“It could be something else, as well. Jungwoo could be dealing with stress that way, with affection and physical contact I mean, or he just... snapped and did what his mind told him to do. Even if this life is normal for us, it isn’t for him, Lucas. People do weird stuff when they are in extreme situations. Maybe he’s just attracted to you and simply chose the fuck-it-I’m-stuck-here-anyway-path”

Lucas nodded. He sure hoped that it was the last suggestion as he could try to brighten up Jungwoo’s life as good as he was able to. He thanked Ten and told him to thank Taeyong as well.

“I have to meet him. Taeyong I mean. It’s weird to talk about him and you talk to him about me without us knowing each other“

“Well, then I have to get to know ‘Uwu’ as well”

They smiled at each other. What a ridiculous situation. Ten being in love and Lucas having Jungwoo in his suite. They never would have guessed half a year ago.

He knew he was being ridiculous and unfair, but he couldn’t deal with the situation, so he did what he did before. Trying to avoid _the talk_ with Jungwoo he got up early to leave for work. This time though, Jungwoo didn’t have it.

“Nonononono. You won’t - You don’t dare to do that again, freaking coward. We will talk. Not later, not tomorrow, we will talk now. Come”

Jungwoo walked into his room, hoping for Lucas to follow him – the ladder was reminded of the last time Jungwoo ‘forced’ him into coming to his room. His heart was in his throat when he took unsure steps forward into the cosy room.

“So, I’m sorry, if you feel uncomfortable with me now. I don’t know what got into me. Please, please don’t ignore me again, Lucas. I hate begging, but I can’t stand being alone here. I kinda need you”

It was certainly not the right moment to blush so Lucas decided to inspect his shoes closely so Jungwoo wouldn’t see his tinted cheeks. He sure hoped the other would miss his red ears and neck.

“Lucas”

How could any grown man sound so soft, Lucas swore he was in the wrong film.

“Lucas, please look at me”

The pleading tone forced Lucas to raise his eyes again, he didn’t even try to resist.

“You know, there are several possible reasons for your behaviour and I kind of don’t like most of them, so ignoring them is my way of coping with it. I know it’s childish, but I don’t want you... to not like me, you know”

His voice was low, and he hated how vulnerable he was right now, but Jungwoo had a certain something to him, coaxing Lucas into opening up and trusting him. The older smiled softly and sat down on his mattress, patting the space next to him as an invitation, that Lucas followed quickly.

“So, tell me about it. I am the one that acted this way, so I will be able to decide what explanation is the right one, won’t I?”

“Most of them end up with you manipulating me so you have the best possibility of fleeing or surviving. You know, Stockholm-syndrome. Then again you could be madly in love with me, but that’s rather unlikely. So tell me, please”

Jungwoo’s face morphed into a frown. His eyebrows were scrunched up so much, that wrinkles appeared on his forehead. He was adorable and Lucas wished the circumstances were different, so he could tell him just that.

“So, that tingly, giddy feeling when I’m with you isn’t real? I only think I’m falling for you because my brain hopes to survive this way? You’re not ridiculously cute and sexy at the same time? I’m kinda glad about that – it wouldn’t be fair to normal people like me if there was a sexy-cute Mafia-dude just existing like it is no big deal”

Lucas blushed harder. A small giggle escaped him, resulting in Jungwoo cooing over him. They smiled at each other.

“Well, I sure hope your feelings are not only a trick of your brain. Until you know for sure though, how about we become friends first? Maybe you fall for me either way.”

He wasn’t exactly happy with his own suggestion and from the looks of it, Jungwoo was neither, but they both agreed on it being the best way to play safe. So, friends, it was.

Lucas could nearly hear Ten’s mocking already. 


	9. Chapter 9

So what did friends do in their free time?

Lucas didn't really know, as his only friend was Ten and, well, he was something different. They'd been friends ever since Lucas could remember so it was never really hard to find something to do or to talk about.

Then there was Jaehyun, who he had slightly forgotten about lately, so he wasn't even sure if they could still be considered friends. If they ever were more than Luoyang's son and worker. Then again, Jaehyun had gotten beaten up badly for Lucas, which was either proof for a good friendship or the end of it. Lucas should visit Jaehyun as soon as possible.

With Jungwoo, though, the friendship was new and delicate. He wasn't sure what he could talk about and what he was allowed to do. Jungwoo' s lingering gazes and the giddy feeling whenever Lucas spotted the dark blue tuft of hair didn't help to prevent their interactions to from becoming anything more than friendly.

They'd walked around in the mansion for a while, Lucas telling Jungwoo about his childhood memories, always hoping that Jungwoo wouldn't notice the sad undertone in his voice whenever he mentioned his mother (he totally did though), and they thankfully managed to avoid Lucas' father.

Weirdly enough, Luoyang hadn't bothered them at all since Jungwoo's arrival and with every passing day, Lucas grew more and more cautious. Jungwoo seemed to have figured that asking the younger man about his relation to his parents would neither bring any new pieces of information, as the parents topic was being avoided strictly and therefore was similar to a minefield nor would it be too good for their fragile relationship.

\---

“Hi! My name’s Ten! I’m glad to meet you – I’ve heard an awful lot about you“

Ten always had a thing for embarrassing his friend, and he succeeded every damn time. Jungwoo and Lucas were blushing furiously, avoiding each other’s gazes vehemently, and the latter was trying hard to come up with something different. Anything but his (not so) former obsession with the Idol next to him.

“Sooo... Yeah, that’s... Ten. He’s been in Korea for a while now, so he’s another person you could talk to. I’d rather you’d not, though. He knows too much, and he loves seeing me suffering concerningly much, as well”

Jungwoo chuckled and Ten was able to catch the short moment of adoration in Lucas’ eyes before the Chinese man blinked and it was gone. He pitied his friend, he really did, so he had to do something to give them a... small push in the right direction, but that was for later on. First, he wanted to get to know Jungwoo.

\---

“So... I figured as we are stuck here together, and we want to adjust to each other... How about we answer those 36 questions?”

It was a cosy day. The rain was creating a comfortable atmosphere and Jungwoo and Lucas were lazing around in Lucas’ living room. The older was lying on the couch, huddled into a soft blanket that he’d brought from his room, and Lucas just finished lightening some candles.

Sitting down next to Jungwoo, he contemplated his suggestion. 36 questions... He’d heard that somewhere, but he didn’t remember when or where.

“Sure. I’ll search for them online, and then we’ll see. We don’t have to answer every question, right?“

Jungwoo nodded and his cheeks turned a few shades darker, which confused Lucas for a second, but then he read the title of the article:

36 Questions – How to fall in love with anyone

He coughed. He cleared his throat. He coughed again – for good measure.

“I mean... Either way in great, am I right?”

Jungwoo giggled and nodded. He’d buried his face in his hands, but after Lucas’ small flirt, he peeked through his fingers, finding a bright smile and tinted cheeks.

“Alright. Click here to start. Let’s do this, honey.  
_If you could invite anyone in the world to dinner, who would it be?_ "

\---

They went through six questions like that. Posing the question, waiting for the other one to answer it and then answering it oneself, before reaching out to give the other the phone. Question number seven was for Lucas to ask.

“ _Do you have a secret hunch about how you will die?_ ”

His curious gaze hefted itself to Jungwoo’s lips, waiting for an answer and maybe with a tinge of longing to feel them again. Maybe, if this experiment worked out, he would be able to do so rather soon. He really hoped for them to become close in any way.

He’d be glad to be able to call himself a friend of Kim Jungwoo’s as this was more than he’d dreamed of before actually meeting him, and he wasn’t opposed to calling himself more like a possible love interest or something like that.

He was thrown back into reality by Jungwoo’s laughter and his soft voice.

“Well, it’ll probably be by trying to run away from here or something”

Welcome back to reality, Lucas. Of course, Jungwoo wouldn’t want to stay here. He knew that he shouldn’t get his hopes up, but that didn’t mean he didn’t do it anyway and in moments like these he felt like a fool.

His face seemed to betray his emotions as Jungwoo’s chuckle died down and was replaced by a soft gasp and a hurried apology.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to put it that harshly. You do understand my situation, though, right? I mean, it’d be kinda weird to me to actually be willing to stay here. Stockholm Syndrome who?”

Yes, Lucas knew. Yes, it was better for Jungwoo to want to leave than to suffer this damned syndrome. Yes, Lucas felt hurt anyways.

Why was it so hard for them to not hurt each other all the time? Would their relationship succeed in a different situation or were they doomed to fail in any case?

No, Lucas refused to give up on them. He had to stop being a whiny bitch and bite his way through his pathetic pain until they would be happy. He knew they would be happy someday.

So he did, what he’d learned to do a long time ago. He gritted his teeth, took a deep breath and forced a lazy smile on his face.

“Yeah, I understand. So... a hunch about my death?“

Probably Kim Jungwoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey  
> So I don't know if I am allowed to use these questions, but I think it'll be okay  
> Here's the link:  
> http://36questionsinlove.com/
> 
> I hope you like the story so far!  
> Thank you all for the support through kudos and comments! They motivate me a lot uwu <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! This chapter was not planned, but now it is here and I love it. 
> 
> The violent part is marked again by these --- thingies.   
> Please read the End Notes for a summary (won't spoiler here lol)
> 
> Have fun reading and please let me know what you think about it uwu

They had struggled a lot to answer all the questions, but in the end, they succeeded and it seemed to have worked.

Two weeks later, making a total of two months since Jungwoo’s arrival, they were sitting in the older’s room together. A film was playing on the screen of the large television, but Lucas didn’t even know which one. They were cuddling, with Jungwoo’s head on top of Lucas’ chest and the latter’s arms draped lightly around the older’s body.

Both being deep in thoughts, the room was rather silent and the quiet chatter of the film faded into the background more and more with each passing second.

Lucas thought about the moment they’d switched on the TV. The news were aired – a picture of Jungwoo with his Idol smile was showed and the headline was written in big bold letters.

**Famous Idol Kim Jungwoo still missing. Possible discontinuance of police investigations.**

They fell silent after that. The whole abduction thing was a topic they tried to avoid as much as possible and it were moments like these, that they were reminded of their circumstances again. The tension was nearly tactile, and they both shifted all the time, every position being uncomfortable and somewhat awkward.

Suddenly, the room was lightened by red light, that blinked in a certain rhythm. Lucas knew what the code meant, and he was proven right, when he heard a loud siren. He frowned and let out a deep exhale, then his eyes found Jungwoo’s. They were filled with confusion and tension, but the most prominent emotion was fear.

“Lucas, what is happening?”

A slight tremor resonated in his voice and his grip on Lucas‘ arms grew tighter. The younger fought with himself. Should he sooth Jungwoo and therefore lie, or should he tell the truth and worry the other even more? Since miscommunication had always been a problem for them, he decided to tell Jungwoo the truth.

“Uhm, this is a code, that means... Well, there’s a problem that is big enough for everyone to have to help. So, basically, we all, except for you since you aren’t trained to do so, have to follow the troop to the emergency and fight there with them”

“So you have to go out and risk your life, only to be shot or something. Do you actually think I will let you go then? Only over my dead body, Lucas, I won’t allow for you to go out as a bait or whatever your role is out there. No way, I-“

He stopped when Lucas pulled him close into a tight hug. Instead of ranting, he was sobbing now and neither of them was too sure, why he was reacting that intensely. Lucas carded his fingers through the soft blue hair – Jungwoo would have to visit the hairdresser soon – and mumbled encouraging things like:

“It won’t be that bad. Luoyang uses us as a distraction”

or

“My training started when I was six years old and it never stopped, so I am capable to take part in such a thing without getting hurt”

But Jungwoo wouldn’t stop crying.

A few moments passed, then Lucas had to get up. He explained Jungwoo, that they had about twenty minutes after the alarm rang, before they had to gather in their armoury, and the other nodded, while slowly detangling himself from the younger boy.

Lucas' heart ached, when he had to look into those glassy eyes, tears leaving them every second, and tell them goodbye. Truth be spoken, he was really nervous, but not necessarily because he was afraid of getting hurt or dying or something, but rather what would happen afterwards. What would happen with Jungwoo, if he had no ‘sense’ anymore for Luoyang? Would anybody help him to flee?

With a soft kiss on Jungwoo’s forehead, Lucas left his room reluctantly to get dressed appropriately. His steps felt heavy and something weighed down on his shoulders as he entered the armoury. He sought out for his group and when he found them, uncertainness was written all over their faces.

The group of five, meaning Ten, Jaehyun, Yuta, Johnny and Lucas, was being informed by their leader Lee Soo-man about their mission. As Lucas had predicted, they were supposed to function as a distraction from the real troops entering. The six groups of five would enter first the property then the hangar.

He was still worrying about Jungwoo, when they were sitting in their car. Yuta was driving, Jaehyun was humming softly to sooth himself and maybe the others, too, and Johnny and Ten were chatting quietly. They always tried to get their minds of their mission while driving there to not chicken out or something.

The car came to an halt about a mile away from their destination. Silence fell over them as they followed their regular- at least for the few times they had to do things like these - process. They gathered around the boot and took their weapons.

Everyone took a few knifes and daggers and then their own specific weapon. Yuta as a doctor hated firearms, so he chose the bow, Jaehyun took some grenades and smoke bombs, Ten chose throwing knifes, Johnny’s decision was a gun and Lucas took a gun as well along with a knuckleduster.

They were taken over by autopilot then. All their thoughts stopped and all they could think of was:  
sneak in, distract, get out.

\---

Focused and concentrated as they were trained to be in these situations, they approached the first guards. Ten and Jaehyun killed them silently, so they could pass them without any problems. They had to remain undiscovered until they received the signal to act.

Running one after another from wall to wall, they arrived at their destination rather quickly. All they had to do now was wait until they were allowed to go on.

Time passed and Lucas heart rate sped up every time someone passed them. Yet no one seemed to have noticed the intruders and as it seemed, the other groups were healthy as well.

The signal was received through their headset, causing the five of them to flinch out of their thoughts and switch back to professional mode. Their mission began for real now.  
Jaehyun exhaled loudly while they all took a look at each other, to make sure everyone was ready and maybe to take a last glimpse of them while being alive. A soft click, a well-trained toss and the area was filled with smoke.

Guns and screams could be heard from further away and that was their last clue to leave their hideout. People were running towards them, but the group had no problem killing them. Moving on quickly, killing every potential danger, going on. Always going on. They were instructed to go a certain path to clear the way for the troops after them.

When Johnny opened the next door, they were greeted by muffled screams. A few women, between ten and fifteen, gagged and helpless. The room was small and smelling awful, indicating the amount of time these women had to endure this situation. Lucas’ mind went to Jungwoo shortly, but he managed to focus again quickly. He had the mind to inform Lee Soo-man of the victims, and they were told to leave them as they were, as they weren’t important. Naturally, the group refused to do so and decided to take the women with them, complicating their own task while doing so.

When they were under attack again, it was too much. Not only were they protecting themselves, but these women as well, which they were neither trained nor experienced enough for.

They fought and shot and bit and swore. Gunshots, groans and screams were filling the air. The clatter of knives colliding. The metallic smell of blood hung in the air with a thick consistency. Their bodies were covered in sweat and blood. Another gunshot. Too loud, too close, too dangerous.

\---

“Fuck“

Lucas‘ legs gave up, causing him to collide with the ground.

Then everything went black.

An all consuming, terrifying, overwhelming darkness pulled Lucas into its cold presence.

Then he lost his consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary:
> 
> Their mission was successful until they found a bunch of abducted women and decided to take them with them. When they were under attack again, they had to protect themselves and the women, which was too much for them. Lucas was shot.
> 
> Yeah, well, I'm sorry? Pls don't hate me now lol 
> 
> I really love Yuta with a bow and Ten with throwing knives (only aesthetically of course), what do you think?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo guess who's back with a rather shitty chapter, yay!  
> Sorry for being absent for so long  
> The inspiration had left me, but now I will update more regularly (probably not)
> 
> I hope you'll like this new chapter!  
> Please let me know in the comments uwu

“I know, I know, listen... Yeah, there’s nothing we can do about it right now... No, I- For fuck’s sake, I don’t- You know what? I’ll hang up now, you know exactly that's not true. No, yeah, shut up”

A heavy sigh. The sound of a chair being shoved back. Footsteps. Lucas groaned.

“Oh god, Lucas!”

He tried opening his eyes but closed them quickly again while hissing in pain. The room was way too bright for his liking. Just where was he?

“Lucas, can you hear me? You, yeah you, please call a doc. Yes, now, holy shit”

Finally, he managed to open his eyes, still squinting them a bit, but he was able to make out the figure next to him: Ten. He had dark shadows under his eyes and Lucas could make out his trembling fingers- why were they trembling?

“Oh god, never do that again I-“

Ten was interrupted by Jeno, the main doctor in Lucas’ case, as was explained to him. With him was Jaemin, Jeno’s personal assistant slash nurse slash boyfriend. The last part wasn’t exactly official, but one had to be blind to not see the heart eyes and hidden touches between them.

“So, Yukhei, you sure want to know why you’re here, right?  
Well, you were shot into your abdomen. Nothing too major was hurt, but you lost a shit ton of blood and your consciousness for about...”

“For about two weeks, sir”

Jeno nodded and smiled at Jaemin. Lucas would’ve cooed over them, but he still had to proceed the information given to him. He had missed two weeks. How did their mission end? Could they save the abducted people? Would he have to stay much longer?

“How’s Jungwoo?”

Everyone was taken aback by Lucas sudden question. Not even Lucas himself could explain why it was this question, that he needed an answer to, first. Maybe he was more of a responsible person than he’d thought to be.

Silence took over. The three men shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another. Jeno cleared his throat, Jaemin bent down to tie his shoelaces.

Lucas heartbeat fastened, and he tried to get up – stopping in his tracks when his arms felt way too heavy for moving them. He started to panic, mumbling about his inability to move, his breath quick and shallow.

“Lucas, please calm down. Breathe with me... Lucas, please, it’s not good for your health, you just woke up“

Ten tried his best to soothe his friend’s nerves, but it didn’t help at all, as he still hadn’t answered the question posed to him.

In the background, Jeno touched Jaemin’s hand discreetly and gave him a small nod – a sign they had agreed on if their patient needed to put back to sleep. After taking the syringe with the medicine in it, that would help Lucas to calm down again, Jeno took a big step to the infusion on the patient’s arm and inserted the serum. It only took a few seconds for the young man to close his eyes again. The three men sighed in relief.

“I think you should get him, Ten, just tell him not to spill anything”

**Two hours later**

When Lucas opened his eyes again, Ten, Jeno and Jaemin were gone. Instead, he was greeted by the sight of the person, that he wasn’t sure of, if they still saw him, as their friend.

“Jae-“, Lucas cleared his throat and took some big gulps from the glass filled with water on the table next to his bed, “Jaehyun, how are you? I’m so sorry for not caring more for you, everything was so... confusing, but I know that’s no excuse. Are we still... okay?”

He was incredibly awkward, but he had to ask. Jaehyun started smiling, but the worry was written all over his face.

“Lucas, dear, I’m fine. Your situation is more than enough for an excuse if one was needed. Stop worrying so much about others. What’s more important is: how do you feel?”

“I’m kinda dizzy. My tongue seems to be too big and I can’t really... Yeah, no I can move only my arms, but they’re very heavy. What happened, though? I only remember asking after Jungwoo’s – Oh god, what is with him?”

“Calm down, Lucas, they’re gonna sedate you again. I will tell you, but you absolutely have to tame your temper. You have every right to be upset, just not... now, okay?”

Lucas took a deep breath, trying not to imagine the worst scenarios. Nodding, he braced for the worst.

“So, he’s alive and well, he’s alive. After we returned from the mission, it was successful by the way, we were all concerned about your well-being, so we forgot about Jungwoo, I’m sorry. Ten went to get some clothes for you, that’s... That’s when he found him. We don’t know too much, as he won’t tell us anything, but he was hurt. I know, please try to keep calm, Lucs”

Lucas closed his eyes for a few seconds, holding back tears of anger and fear and frustration.

It was his fault for leaving him alone.  
It was his fault for keeping him here.  
It was his fault for -

“Lucas!”

Opening his eyes, he felt rather than saw Jungwoo’s arrival. The man had wrapped his arms around Lucas and hid his face in his shoulder. Jaehyun smiled at the scene and gave Lucas a small wave before leaving the room.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that Jungwoo had dyed his hair from dark blue to a soft honey blonde. Needing a lot more strength than normally, Lucas raised his hand to bring it to those soft strands.

“God, Lucas, I was so afraid. You will never ever leave again for some mysterious mission, I swear to god”

It was clear, that the other fought to hold back his tears. Lucas' heart melted a bit. Jungwoo’s warmth helped him to sort his thoughts a bit. Technically he knew, that it was mostly his syndrome talking, but he ignored that for now. Jungwoo was here and he was happy to see Lucas.

“I’m sorry for leaving you alone, Woo. Jaehyun told me, that they... hurt you. You know that you have to tell me at some point, right? Look at me, Jungwoo”

Hesitating, the other took a step back, taking Lucas’ hand instead of hugging him. With his free hand, he stroked the younger’s cheek, but he stopped caressing him abruptly as if remembering their situation, his situation as Lucas’ victim.

“It’s alright, I’m fine, Lucas. There’s no need to talk about the past. The doctor, I think Jeno was his name, advised me to help you regain your body control”

They both blushed a bit, but they started their exercises nonetheless. Jungwoo seemed to be informed about them, as he moved the younger’s limbs like a professional trainer. It didn’t take to long for Lucas to fall asleep again – another thing Jeno had told Jungwoo beforehand.

Another thing Jeno had told him was to tell him immediately about Lucas’ well-being as soon as the other would be sleeping again, but when Lucas raised their entangled hands in his slumber to nuzzle his face against them, Jungwoo decided that Jeno had to wait a bit longer. Admiring the scene before him, Jungwoo carefully sat down at the chair next to Lucas’ bed. The other’s face was so peaceful. Jungwoo’s heart clenched.

With a father like this, how did Lucas manage to become such a normal, more than normal being? Luoyang was a gruesome man, who didn’t care for fairness nor morals. Jungwoo had to learn that himself not too long ago.  



	12. Chapter 12

A few weeks passed without any incidents. Jungwoo remained silent when asked about his injuries and Lucas had managed to regain his physical abilities in record worthy time. There was one thing though, that's changed. Ever since Lucas was brought back after being shot, Jungwoo was unable to sleep alone.

He’d managed to not tell Lucas first, but when the shadows under his eyes became darker, he was forced to spill the truth. From that day on, he was allowed to sleep next to Lucas in a separate bed. When the younger was allowed to leave the infirmary, they decided to sleep together in Jungwoo’s bed.

It was a Monday and Lucas woke up early. His alarm went off not too long ago, he’d stopped it hastily before it would’ve woken up Jungwoo, who was still sleeping peacefully under soft sheets.

After the younger had got ready, he was just about to leave the room and its cosy atmosphere, when he heard a soft mumble from behind him.

“Where you going”

Smiling, Lucas turned around once more and was greeted with the adorable sight of Jungwoo’s bed hair. He had to concentrate and breath a lot in order to not coo over the older boy.

“Good morning, Woo. I have to train again, regain my strength and stuff. Can't lose too much ability”

Jungwoo frowned and averted his gaze. A short moment of awkward silence passed, then his posture straightened, and he stated his proposal.

“What do you think about me joining your training? I’m not by myself all the time and I could you know... The risk of getting hurt will sink at least a little. Pretty please?”

Jungwoo training with him? Sweaty Jungwoo? Defined Jungwoo? Being close to him during staged fights? Spending even more time with Jungwoo?

Lucas' thoughts were running wild and his face seemed to show it, as Jungwoo’s determined vibes vanished and his shoulders slumped down.

“Yeah, no, I was just contemplating, because... ugh... you know, training a hostage is kind of risky for me, haha, but um... If- If you’d like to, why not?”

He knew he was lying, that was not, what he was thinking about sooner. They both knew. An infectious smile lighted up Jungwoo’s face, and he threw the sheets to his left, getting out of bed.

“Great, just give me a second, please”

\---

Whatever Lucas had thought this training session would look like, he certainly had been wrong. Well, not wrong in terms of sex appeal, as the hair sticking to Jungwoo’s sweaty forehead seemed to be impossible to ignore for longer than five minutes, but he didn’t think of the older being so... stern.

“Oh, come on, like you haven’t got it in you to do a few more. What are you, a princess?”

“Oh my, Lucas, your posture is wack, how are you still alive”

“Giving up already? Mafia boss’ son, my ass”

Even though this new side of Jungwoo was amusing and fascinating first, it soon got on Lucas’ nerves. It wasn’t exactly like he was trying to win the other over with his own sexiness (it kind of was, to be honest), or his slightly too big ego that was hurt, but... Well, it probably was just that.

“Okay, mister, how about we see who’s better then? Let’s fight, man versus man, fists only. The first one to lay on the ground for longer than three seconds loses”

And so, that’s how they got into this situation. They were slowly walking around each other, like in those old western films, until Jungwoo decided to take the first step. They’d decided to not hurt each other for real, at least not too much, so when Jungwoo threw the first half-assed punch, Lucas was able to dodge it easily.

They continued to throw punches in the air and dodge them, the fight was getting longer and longer, until they were out of breath and even more frustrated than before.

“Oh, what the hell”

Lucas was surprised by his Korean friend again (honestly, what was up with him that day) when he felt a body crushing against his own. Instead of being pleased, like he’d usually be, he struggled for a bit, to stay upright. Jungwoo used all of his force and bodyweight to press himself against the younger, while his hands tried to sweep him off his feet.

“What the hell! You wanna play dirty? All right“

Without any further warning, Lucas took a big step to the left, causing Jungwoo to stumble a bit and freeing himself in the process. He left the other no time to start a new attack, as he immediately rushed towards the other and picked him up bridal-style.

Noticing Jungwoo’s flushed face and his arms that found their way around Lucas’ neck out of instinct, Lucas giggled a bit out of breath, while he slowly got on his knees. Next, he leaned forward to place the boy in his arms on the ground and then lay on top of him.

Jungwoo’s face became even redder, his breathing faster and shallower, caused by either their situation or the weight Lucas put on him, and his eyes became bigger, as his eyes looked right into Lucas’ soul.

“Three, two, one. I won”, Lucas whispered and smiled softly.

Silence hung in the air, like a thick fog, and neither of them dared to move or to even breathe deeply. They stared into each other’s eyes, Lucas still on top of the boy on the ground, their faces merely a few centimetres apart and could see all the desperation swimming in them.

A few seconds passed, then Jungwoo lifted his head a bit, to get closer to the other’s inviting looking lips. Lucas dipped down a bit, but then he stopped suddenly and retreated a bit. He shook his head slightly as if waking up from a weird trance and sat upright, away from confused Jungwoo.

“We shouldn’t... You know, I don’t want to take advantage of your... situation with the syndrome and all...”

He could hear Jungwoo getting up and leave, but he didn’t follow him. The other surely had realized what Lucas nearly had done to him and needed time and space for himself. Lucas was not hurt at all. The deep sigh was out of physical exhaustion, not because his heart ached and his mind ran wild. Lucas was fine, he always was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello people!  
> I hope you like the new update!
> 
> I wanted to warn you in advance about the closer description of violent acts in one of the next chapters.  
> I don't know yet, which chapter will contain it, and I'll warn you again, in the notes before the chapter, but well yeah, I wanted to warn you already idk skkksk 
> 
> Let me know what you think about this chapter and how you think the story will proceed!
> 
> Thank you for all the nice comments, kudos and bookmarks this story has gotten already!  
> You guys are the best uwu

**Author's Note:**

> Pls don't judge  
> English isn't my first language so I'm sorry for mistakes.  
> Also I'm new to NCT so I apologize if I make faults. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> I can't guarantee, but I'll try to update once a week.  
> Feel free to leave feedback.. :)


End file.
